Swedish House Mafia
The first production that was released by Axwell, Angello and Ingrosso was "Get Dumb". It was produced with Laidback Luke and released in 2007. In 2009, they released "Leave the World Behind" with Laidback Luke and vocals by Deborah Cox. In 2010, Swedish House Mafia signed a record deal with UMG 's Polydor Records (formerly Polygram) after a falling-out with previous record label EMI, due to differing ideas. They released "One", their first official single under the name Swedish House Mafia, on Beatport on May 2, 2010, where it achieved international success, charting at number 7 in the UK Singles Chart. The group followed this with an equally well received vocal version featuring Pharrell, retitled "One (Your Name)". The next single, "Miami 2 Ibiza", with Tinie Tempah, charted at number 4 in the UK Chart in September 2010. Both tracks were taken from the album Until One; a collection of productions and remixes from both Swedish House Mafia as a group and as individuals. It has achieved a BPI Gold Sales award in the United Kingdom. In May 2011, Swedish House Mafia released a new single, "Save the World", featuring John Martin on vocals, which charted at number 10 in the UK Chart. Later that year on December 16, they released the track "Antidote" with Knife Party. On March 12, 2012, Swedish House Mafia released their next single titled "Greyhound". Their final and most commercially successful track "Don't You Worry Child", also featuring John Martin, was released on September 14, 2012. That same month on September 17, the group announced the release of a second compilation album titled Until Now, forming the official soundtrack to One Last Tour. The album was released on October 22, 2012, exactly two years after the release of their first compilation album Until One. Axwell and Ingrosso also wrote and performed "Roar" for the 2013 Pixar movie Monsters University and its soundtrack. On November 29, 2010, Swedish House Mafia released their first DVD documentary called Take One. The movie was filmed over the course of 2 years, 253 gigs and 15 countries by director Christian Larson and Co-directed by Henrik Hanson. Larson commented on Take One by saying "It's not narrated at all. It's just sequences of them and it's made into a story. It's all chronological. It's just us following them around and they become characters in their own film. It all happened pretty naturally. It was pretty easy because they are all such strong characters, all three of them." The documentary starts with Swedish House Mafia in the studio with Laidback Luke working on "Leave the World Behind" and concludes at Ultra Music Festival in 2010 premiering their hit "One". After the end of their One Last Tour, it was confirmed that the group would create a second documentary called "Leave the World Behind" which was released in select theaters during spring 2014. It was officially premiered at SXSW film festival on March 27. "Leave the World Behind" is currently available for rental and purchase on iTunes and was released on Blu-ray and DVD on September 2, 2014. On June 24, 2012, it was announced via the group's website that the final leg of their 2012 tour would be their last: "Today we want to share with you, that the tour we are about to go on will be our last. We want to thank every single one of you that came with us on this journey. We came, we raved, we loved." They stated three show dates, with the last leg of their tour set to be announced in August. It is said that the members will come back in 2013 for an SHM reunion tour. In an interview with Rolling Stone magazine in regards to the group's breakup, Angello said that "we just decided that we reached a point where we didn't know what the next move would be," and that "we've had beyond our dreams and we've come very, very far"; Angello also stated that he is focusing on developing his own label, Size Records, while on hiatus. On September 24, 2012, Swedish House Mafia announced the dates for their farewell tour, called "One Last Tour." The tour kicked off in November 2012 and concluded in March 2013. Due to extremely high demand, additional shows were added and the group also made their final appearance together at the Ultra Music Festival with an opening and closing set on March 15 and March 24, 2013, respectively. On December 11, 2012, Swedish House Mafia announced that they would throw a Black Tie Rave on February 28, 2013 at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City to benefit Hurricane Sandy relief, with 100 percent of the net proceeds going to Hurricane Sandy relief efforts. The proceeds benefitted both the Mayor's Fund to Advance New York City and The Hurricane Sandy New Jersey Relief Fund. On March 25, 2018, Swedish House Mafia reunited as a surprise act and performed at Ultra Music Festival Miami 2018, adding that they were "back for real this time". Releases 2016 2015 2014 2013 2012 2011 2010 Tracklists 2018 *'Swedish House Mafia' - Mainstage, Ultra Music Festival Miami 2018 2017 2016 2015 2014 2013 2012 2011 2010 Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:DJs Category:Swedish DJ Category:Swedish Producer Category:Producers